


Why Are You So Cute

by Laina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humanstuck, lame cute stuff, possibly ooc cause i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laina/pseuds/Laina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pairing was suggested by tumblr user DeadRobots when I asked tumblr for pairings to practice my writing.<br/>Cute little oneshot thing. Humanstuck. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little lame? I've never written Nepeta before and I haven't written Karkat in aaaaages. Either way I hope you enjoy ~

She was a little strange to say in the least. Always wearing a hat with ears. She liked to pretend she was a cat, though she seemed to hold back a little around people who weren’t her close friends. 

Altogether, she was quite friendly and a good friend. Well, pretty much your closest friend. Except for maybe Sollux or Eridan. No, thinking on it, she was your closest friend. If not that you hoped she’d want to be a little bit more than that. 

Though the fact she hung around that big, sweaty, buff guy was a concern. 

She was a little strange. 

And oh that’s her clinging to your arm.

“What the fuck do you want Nepeta?” you shouted at her. She took a moment to pretend to look hurt then smiled. Your stomach did a flop. 

“Nepeta is hoping you’re coming to the roleplay meet tonight!”

“Why the hell would I do that,” you said, hoping your voice didn’t waver at all. 

“Somebody needs to replace Equius since he can’t come! Karkat, I’ve seen you in drama class!” Oh fuck no. “I know you like to act. Purrrleasseeee?”

Ugh, it wasn’t fair. How could her face be that cute. Fuck.

“Fine.”

There was a screech in your ear and suddenly Nepeta’s arms were wrapped around you, and holy fuck she’s got a good grip. You couldn’t really find it in yourself to be upset over it at all. 

Well it wasn’t like you really had many plans tonight either.

—

Vriska, Terezi, Nepeta, Tavros and yourself were seated around a large square table. Everybody was taking turns. After some debate you got to make your own character rather than use Equius’s… horse .. like… character…

It was weird. You didn’t want to know. 

Roleplaying was okay. You pretty much just rolled the dice for everything along with some simple decisions, and all the situations were made up by the gamemaster, who was Vriska, surprise surprise. You kinda were doubting that she was playing fair after Tavros’s character fell off a cliff for the second time though. Nobody really seemed to mind, it was probably a regular occurrence. 

Overall, it was actually pretty lame. The most interesting thing was probably how into it everybody got, Nepeta included. She got super excited and was constantly talking in third person as her cat like character, making cat puns and the like. 

“Uhhh, I can’t believe I.. fell.. again,” Tavros said. Shocking.

“Nepeta suggests we take a little break!” Nepeta said. 

“Hehe, let’s eat something. Let’s order pizza.” said Terezi.

“Fuck, finally. I’m starving. How the hell do you guys survive doing this every week.” you say, wondering why they didn’t order pizza earlier, did they like to starve or something? 

Nepeta came up to him. “How are you enjoying yourself?” she asked. 

You were ready to reply with a ‘boring as fuck’, but she looked so happy. 

“It’s pretty fun, I guess.” you say instead. “I thought we were supposed to act as our characters?”

“Oh! Did you want to do live action roleplay? Terezi said it might be too hard for you at first so we wanted to do normal roleplaying instead first. Also you don’t have a costume…” Nepeta said. “I’m sorry if you were looking forward to it Karkat.”

“I don’t care, it’s only for one day anyway,” 

Nepeta looked upset at that.

“You don’t want to continue playing with us? I thought you were having fun?”

You were having fun. You really were. But it wasn’t really because you were roleplaying. The whole time you’d been watching Nepeta, and watching how excited and happy she was, and how endearing it was when she started to talk in third person. You feel your heartbeat pick up in your chest.

“I was having fun, but…” you glance over towards the others. They were all hovered over Terezi, who was on the phone making a call, presumably to Pizza Hotline or something. You feel your chest tighten. “Nepeta,”

She stares at you curiously. Your heart beat in your chest. It’s now or never. You reach out and take her hand, and lead her around to the other room, where the others can’t hear you.

“Karkat? Is something wrong? Nepeta is concerned,” she said. Oh great, fuck, now you were making her worry. You take a deep breath. 

“Nepeta. I think that you’re really amazing, and wonderful. I want you to know that I think you’re beautiful, and that your radiance makes every room that you enter glow just as bright as you do.” 

You watch as Nepeta’s face gets a slight reddish tint to it. You were sure she could hear your heartbeat right about then, you turned to stare at the wall beside her.

“I came tonight because you asked me. Even though I really have enjoyed myself, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here.” You take a moment, Nepeta waits for you to finish. “Nepeta. I really like you, and I want to spend more time with you. I would really love to come to another one of these if it means I get to see you more. And uh, I guess… That’s really what I just wanted to say. Fuck. Sorry. I spoke too much didn’t I?”

You took that moment to look right at her, and oh shit, she had tears in her eyes. 

“Karkat…” she said. 

Then suddenly she was hugging you. 

“You didn’t speak too much, I really like you too!”

Relief washed over you then, and you wrapped your arms gently around her. You could probably have stayed like that for hours. Her small frame was comfortable to hold, and you hoped that she was feeling as happy as you were right then.

“Hey, you guys. What kind of— Oh,” Tavros turned back around the corner, then you heard him say, “uhh, they’re. Busy. Right now.”

Nepeta pulled away from you, and looked a little embarrassed. Shyly, she looked up towards you. You took that moment to do something you’d wanted to do for a long time. 

You leaned forward and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> omg sorry it was so cheesY AND YEAH AHAHAHA  
> let me know what you thought.  
> also, my tumblr is cronusnyeh if you wanted to keep up with me or just like homestuck blogs or whatever


End file.
